Yo-Kai Wolf
Yo-Kai wolf takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan is a Human/Yo-kai Wolf hybrid, and his Mother is a Human/Yo-kai Wolf Hybrid instead of Lily. It is a Reminiscent to Spice and Wolf. Plot Long ago in the night a 4 year old boy named Aaron was woken up in the middle of the night, and goes outside to see what was going on. He encounters a naked girl that is the same age as Aaron, but he sees her with red eyes, blue hair, blue wolf ears, blue tail, and teeth. Aaron didn't freak, he was surprised to see her. He asked who she is, and she answered to him that her name is Luna and she states that she's a Rank-S Drain Human/Yo-kai Hybrid. Aaron asked what are yo-kai, and what she is doing out here naked. She answers to Aaron that Yo-kai are supernatural creatures, and she plays out there and she has no idea what cloths are. But Aaron explains to Luna that cloths are something human wear. Then Luna touches his pajamas, and she strips Aaron naked and takes off making Aaron run after her with his pajamas and underwear. The ran towards the woods, then Aaron catches her making both of them trip and laugh. Aaron tells Luna that he has to go back home or his parents would be upset. Luna gave his Pajamas and his underwear back to him then they heard howling, Luna stated that her father is calling her. Aaron and Luna said goodbye to each other and they return to their own homes. Aaron manages to get his underwear and pajamas back on and goes back to bed. Suddenly a Silver Yo-kai watch appears out of nowhere on his right wrist. Years later Aaron now a grown man and with a Silver Yo-kai watch of his own and his Yo-kai Sakuni a female 5'4 feet tall Anthropomorphic Saluki dog Rank-E Restoration Yo-kai, and Milady a Female 5'3 feet tall Anthropomorphic Spaniel dog Rank-S Restoration Yo-kai., returns to his childhood home to visit his parents Lucy and Nathaniel. Later that night, Aaron encounters Luna once again as a grown woman with Gigantic breasts and wide hips. She and Aaron starts to fell in love with each other and starts to have sex. Then Aaron got Luna pregnant, and months later Luna gives birth to a baby boy whom is a Human/Yo-kai hybrid like his mother with blue hair, red eyes, blue wolf ears, tail, and teeth. Luna's Father Fenrir was so proud of his daughter and so was Aaron along with his parents and Yo-kai as well and they named him Nathan. 6 Years later Aaron, Luna, Sakuni, Milady, and Fenrir now lives in the Cabin in the forest which is 67 miles outside of Springdale. Their son Nathan now 6 years old and naked all the time like his mother Luna. His father Aaron tries to get him to wear cloths, but he chews them to pieces, but his grandfather Fenrir educates, and teaches Nate how to use his powers to defend himself in battle. And Sakuni and Milady mothers Nathan most of the time. Later the next day, Nathan and his mother witnesses 3 teenage boy with Yo-kai watches of their own while riding 3 Rank-D Steel Attribute Motorcycle like Yo-kai of their own. While being pursued by a Blue Rank-E Steel Attribute Car like Yo-kai (Which resembles the Lamborghini Huracán but with 6 wheels) Both Nate and his mother Luna went to investigate. On the other side of the forest, The Teenage boys Zach (The leader) , Paul, and Frank were laughing out loud after they stole a Yo-kai watch along with their evil Yo-kai Darkyubi, Bad Dawg, Unkaind, and their Motorcycle Yo-kai. Then suddenly the Blue car Yo-kai appears and then coming out if it is a Teenage boy Named Luke, 3 Teenage girls Margret Mc'Gregor Whom possess the Yo-kai Watch instead of Nathan with her Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan (Like her Defenders counter part), Lucy Carter, Cindy Lawson (While possessing Yo-kai watches of their own) and Katie Forster (Whom's watch was stolen from her by, Zach). Luke and Margret orders Zach to return the watch, but he and his friends laughs at them. Nate and his mother Luna sees the boys along with the others. Zach and his friends battles off Luke and his friends with their own Yo-kai, they fought valiantly, But Nathan and his mother pops out and attacked Zach in the rear while Nate grabs Katie's watch, making his friends Paul, and Frank shocked along with Luke, Margret, Lucy, Cindy, Katie, and the Yo-kai. Darkyubi makes an attempt to attack both Nathan and Luna, but she uses her powers to stop him. After that the boys and their Yo-kai flee with their Motorcycle Yo-kai. Luke and his friends went in a state of shock seeing Nate and his mother nude, Thundroid a robotic Rank-X Thunder Attribute Yo-kai of the Machine tribes scans both Nathan and his mother Luna then it was confirmed that both Nate and his mother are part human, part Yo-kai. Nate drops the watch, and he and his Mother flees but Whisper and Jibanyan tells them to wait, but they disappear leaving them without a trace. Then Katie grabs her watch. Later back At Nate's home Luna and Nathan explained to his father Aaron and the others what just happened. Meanwhile back at Springdale, Thundroid tells Luke, Margret, Whisper, and Jibanyan that he managed to get the direction to where Nate and his mother lives while he scanned them. Then they proceed to fallow Thundroid along with Lucy, and and Cindy. But Katie stayed behind. Meanwhile at the Junkyard 12 miles outside of Springdale, Zach, Paul, and Frank were having a conversation to their bosses Dame Dedtime and Gunepone. They explained to them that they saw a naked boy and his mother also naked, and they had wolf ears, tails, and teeth. Making both Dame Dedtime and Gunpone puzzled, but they figured out that they were human/Yo-kai hybrids. They order the boys to find them and bring them back here, and they will reward them with money, gold, ect. Meanwhile Thundroid along with Margret, Luke, Whisper, and Jibanyan manages to find the Cabin, but it is well protected with the big gate and fences with signs saying no trespassing, Private Property, Ect. The big gate is locked, but Thundroid manages to unlock it and proceeds to go further by himself. But suddenly Fenrir appeared out of nowhere and attacks Thundroid, making him defend himself. Then Aaron and his parents Lucy and Nathaniel along with their Yo-kai Sakuni, Milady, and Hovernyan confronting Luke, Margret, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Aaron questions them, and asked them what they were doing here. Luke tries to explain to Aaron and the others that they have Yo-kai watches, but Aaron knows what Luke was saying. Luna sees Aaron, her father, Nathaniel, and Lucy outside confronting Luke and Margret. She tells them to stop and they are no threat. They stand down and asked them what they want, Whisper answered that they want to talk. Later inside the Cabin they where having a conversation about Nate and Luna. Fenrir explains his daughter's origins and how her mother who was actually human and how she died. Then Aaron explains to the teens and their Yo-kai about Nathan, Whisper and Jibanyan looks out the window and sees Nathan naked while playing around making them both disgusted. Later the boys Zach, Paul, and Frank went back to the forest to find the hybrid boy Nathan with their Yo-kai, but Darkyubi manages to smell Nate's scent and fallows it. The boys and their Yo-kai fallows Darkyubi, then they found Nathan playing in the backyard. Zach places a chocolate bar on a fish hook, then he launches the bar with his fishing rod over the fence then it landed behind Nate. Nate sees the candy bar and takes a bite of it, but Zach reels Nate in over the fence. Then he and his friends Paul and Frank captures Nathan, and places him in a cage but Whisper catches the boys in the act and shouts to everyone that the boys are taking Nate away. Aaron, his family, Margret, and Luke went into shock as they see the boys and their Yo-kai kidnapping Nathan. Luna and her father Fenrir tries to stop them, but they manage to get away. The boys brought Nathan to the Junkyard. Zach taunts Nate with a doggy treat and laughs at him, then he gives the treat to Bad Dawg. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-Kai Wolf Category:Fanmade Films